Chamailleries
by Maliedy
Summary: TRAD de LuxaLucifer. Ils se chamaillaient encore. Maedhros reposa sa tête sur son oreiller et ferma les yeux, avec le désir de les voir se taire assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse se rendormir. Ils ne se turent pas, bien sûr. Ils se disputaient à son propos, et s'accusaient encore les uns les autres de l'avoir laissé souffrir. Maedhros avait cessé d'y penser depuis longtemps.


Et hop, disputes fraternelles post-Thangorodrim. Tout à Tolkien, tout à LuxaLucifer, rien à moi, comme d'habitude.

* * *

**Chamailleries**

Ils se chamaillaient encore. Maedhros reposa sa tête sur son oreiller et ferma les yeux, avec le désir de les voir se taire assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse de nouveau s'endormir. Ils ne se turent pas, bien sûr. Ils se disputaient à son propos, cela ne faisait presque aucun doute. Ils s'accusaient encore les uns les autres de l'avoir laissé souffrir, quand bien même Maedhros avait arrêté de s'en soucier depuis longtemps.

« Si tu n'avais pas décidé de -

- On ne savait même pas si on pouvait sauver -

- Findekáno l'a fait, apparemment ce n'était pas si -

- On ne savait même pas s'il était en v-

- On a reçu une mèche de cheveux tout juste arrachée de sa tête, bien sûr qu'il était -

- On avait des choses plus importantes à -

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire on, comme nous tous - »

Maedhros se mit à tousser, sans pourtant en ressentir le besoin, mais dans l'espoir que cela stopperait la dispute. Ses frères se précipitèrent à son côté sans plus un mot, les mains posées dans tous les coins possibles et confortables qu'ils pouvaient trouver, Macalaurë sur son épaule, Carnistir agrippant son bras un peu trop fort, Tyelko caressant ses cheveux. Curufin ne le touchait pas, mais restait près de lui. Ambarussa avait pris sa main, et la tenait avec chaleur. Il se rendormit dans le silence.

* * *

« Quel genre de viande te plairait ? De la venaison ?

- Tout ça parce que c'est toi qui l'a eu, ce cerf -

- Ouais, il était vraiment trop maigre, c'est sûr qu'il n'en voudra p- »

Maedhros, assis, appuyé sur ses coussins, observait ses frères se disputer à propos de son prochain repas. Et ils étaient les princes de leur royaume, songea-t-il un instant, amer, avant de se sentir honteux. Ils ne faisaient que de leur mieux.

Il aurait seulement souhaité qu'ils écoutent ce que lui souhaitait.

« On a du sanglier, tu veux du sanglier ? »

Il sourit faiblement, et sa bouche lui fit mal. La chose était avait quelque chose d'amusant : ses dents en moins l'avaient bien peu ennuyé sur le Thangorodrim, mais à présent la douleur ne le quittait plus. La simple pensée de manger de la venaison ou du sanglier le rendait malade.

« Non, ce serait trop dur, du sanglier, plutôt du canard -

- Ou du poisson, c'est plus facile - »

Du poisson serait doux, mais cela lui ferait toujours mal. Il ne voulait pas de quelque chose qu'il aurait à couper, et cela le rendait honteux de demander à l'un de ses frères de le faire.

« De la soupe, murmura-t-il. Un peu de soupe. »

Personne ne l'écouta, et ils optèrent enfin pour le poisson. Ce n'était pas si mal, du poisson, non. Il aurait simplement préféré de la soupe.

* * *

Il était heureux du retour de l'hiver. Il avait fait chaud depuis qu'on l'avait ramené, trop chaud. La chaleur lui rappelait le feu, les feux des souterrains d'Angband, où seuls se faisaient entendre les rires et les cris.

« Je voudrais sortir, dit-il un jour à ses frères.

Non, fut leur réponse. Il fait trop froid, tu gèlerais. »

Ils avaient trouvé un sujet d'entente, au final. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Maedhros _voulait_ geler.

* * *

Lorsque le printemps revint, Maglor prit la chaise roulante fabriquée par Curufin jusqu'aux jardins, afin que Maedhros puisse regarder les fleurs. Ce n'était pas vraiment un jardin, plus un carré d'herbes folles, mais Maedhros l'aimait. Cela lui semblait plus vrai, plus sincère, et c'était ce qu'il appréciait.

« Celegorm est vraiment impoli avec les Elfes de la région. J'aimerais qu'il cesse, disait Maglor. Et Caranthir est vraiment impoli avec nos parents, il a failli se battre avec Turgon, la semaine dernière. Ils agissent comme des enfants, j'aimerais - »

Les conversations : la seule partie de ses promenades dans le jardin qu'il n'arrivait pas à aimer.

* * *

« Tu ne peux pas aller à la chasse.

- Pourquoi ? Se plaignit Amrod. Le temps est parfait pour une partie de chasse ! »

Maedhros soupira.

« Parce que c'est à ton tour de t'occuper de Maedhros !

- Oh, c'est bon, il peut presque marcher, il - »

Il sentit son poing se serrer.

« Tais-toi ! Tu dois le faire, c'est ton devoir en tant que frère ! Il ferait la même chose pour toi. »

Maedhros aurait aimé qu'il se souvienne qu'il était là, juste là.

* * *

Les dîners étaient une plaie, à présent. Ses frères étaient si amers, si furieux, quand bien même il pouvait à présent marcher jusqu'à son siège, en tête de table. Il n'aimait pas cela.

« Nous devrions opérer une rotation des cultures, cette année, à mon avis, dit Amrod. »

Et ça repartait.

« Ce n'est pas mon avis, dit sèchement Curufin. Nous l'avons fait l'année dernière, cet effort serait superflu, tu aimes juste -

- Il faut le faire, ou les sols vont se détériorer ! Mieux vaut prévenir que -

- Si on voulait être prudent, on serait resté à Valinor !

- Assez, commanda Maedhros, la voix rauque, profonde, impériale. C'en est assez. »

Curufin et Amrod se turent aussitôt, les yeux ronds.

« Et pas seulement vous deux, dit Maedhros. Vous tous. Vous vous chamaillez depuis le jour même où je suis revenu, et vous le faisiez sûrement avant. Vous ne m'avez certainement pas aidé à me reposer. Ce n'est pas ce que je vous ai appris. Ce n'est pas ce que Père et Mère vous ont appris. »

Tous étaient écarlates, autour de la table, à présent. Ses frères, si forts, si grands, avaient oublié que lui-même avait été adulte, grand, et fort avant même leur naissance. Il avait été là pour eux au moins autant que leurs parents – pour les derniers d'entre eux, il l'avait même été plus.

« Vous allez vous entendre, dit Maedhros. Ou bien je vous ferai rester là chacun votre tour, et je ferai en sorte que vous vous entendiez. Vous vous conduisez comme des enfants, et je ne le souffrirai pas plus avant. »

Ils étaient tous en colère, à présent, sauf Maglor, qui semblait pensif.

Maedhros accepta d'adoucir le ton.

« Vous m'avez manqué, pendant ces trente années de tourment. »

Trente-quatre, en vérité, mais ces quatre années de souffrance et de misère, il allait les oublier pour eux.

« Vous m'avez manqué, mais j'ai retrouvé une famille différente. Une famille malheureuse. Cela ne me plaît pas. Je vous aime tous, et je veux vous voir heureux. Se chamailler n'aide personne. »

Les têtes autour de la table acquiescèrent, parfois avec moins d'enthousiasme que d'autres.

« Bien, dit Maedhros, satisfait. Mangeons. Et si je pouvais avoir de la soupe... »

L'équilibre des forces avait changé, autour de la table, et Maedhros s'en réjouissait.

* * *

Tout ce que vous direz sera traduit à l'auteuuuur, la la la... Bonne nuit !


End file.
